Shy Guy Jungle
|place = World 5|shop = None|lead = None|species = Shy Guy|enemy = Spear Guys|image = 250px-ShyGuyJungle.png}}Shy Guy Jungle is an area in ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star. ''The level, like Snow Rise, starts out on a dock. The path leads to a tiny beach that disappears into the thick jungle. Once in, there is a red plant in the middle of the gap. Touching its top will cause it to crumple Mario and toss him away from the plant. Hammering the plant's stem will stun it temporarily, allowing Mario to safely pass. The next area is an area with a thick layer of grass that conceals enemies and a large stone wall. Behind an opening in the wall is a secret area with the Toy Bat. Going even further right in the wall area will lead to some aggresive Spear Guys that hurl spears at Mario. They hide in collapsible bushes that can be knocked down by the hammer. The next area is a temple with three Spear Guys in front holding the crumpled parts to a bridge to the Comet Piece. They run off as Mario approaches. One takes off to the foliage nearby the temple. After chasing it for a while and defeating many more Spear Guys, the Spear Guy with the scrap is cornered and must be battled to obtain the Bridge Piece. The next Spear Guy flees to a trash-covered area. By placing the Vacuum, Upright Vacuum, or Goat in the area via Paperize (or even simply searching for it), it will eat all of the trash and reveal the helpless Spear Guy, which can be battled for the Bridge Piece. To the right of the torn bridge is a Heart Block and Save Block. Right past there is another temple wall and carnivorous plant. Peeling off the Bowser Tape off in the lower area will reveal a faster way to sneak past the plant after stunning it. However, going behind the plant will reveal a secret nook with an HP-Up Heart. Past the plant is the far right corner of the jungle, with foliage covering most of the area. The last Spear Guy is found here. It must be chased up the slope and towards the carnivorous plant. The carnivorous plant will eat the Spear Guy and spit the scrap to the far ledge. Jumping below and on to a leveled platform lies a blue flower. Whacking the space in front of the blue flower will reveal a hidden block that can be used to cross the gap before the plant recovers and to obtain the last Bridge Piece. The Bridge Piece scraps then can be placed and unlock a path to the Comet Piece that leads to Jungle Rapids. Secret Door The Secret Door is located on the far right of the ledge where the last Bridge Piece scrap is. It contains the Tailor Shears. Enemies * Spear Guys * Piranha Plants * Hammer Bros. * Boomerang Bros. Things * Toy Bat * Powder Puff * Tailor Shears Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Locations Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Locations